All Too Well
by starprincess313
Summary: The sequel to my first story Everything Will Change, three years have passed and the Titans have gone their separate ways, returning to lead somewhat normal lives. Kori attends Gotham University while Richard is training around the world... Or so she thinks... Rated T for language and as per usual MAJOR RobStar, some BBRae and minor CyBee.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to the sequel to Everything Will Change! If you noticed both of my stories' titles are Taylor Swift songs (Everything Has Changed, All Too Well), I can explain myself. I put my iPod on shuffle to pick my titles. Feel free to borrow that method; it makes your life easier. Like last time, first chapter will set everything up and then the next chapters will get into the story! Now on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 1

My name is Korina Anders… Or, my name WAS Korina Anders three years ago… You know what? Don't worry about my name right now. We'll get to that later, for now, call me Kori. Anyway, I'm 21 and about to start my freshman year at Gotham University. Why am I starting so late? Well, for the last three years, I was known as Starfire of the Teen Titans, the protectors of Jump City, and even the world, a few times. We weren't always heroes though. Before we were the Titans, we were just regular people. Most of us graduated high school and, had our hero lives not gotten in the way, we had plans for higher education.

The team decided it was time to go our separate ways a few months ago. Crime rates had been next to nonexistent ever since we saved the world a second time and we weren't teenagers anymore, so we couldn't exactly be the _TEEN _Titans now. Cyborg built special holo rings for me, himself, Beast Boy and Raven so we could appear human and lead normal lives, but still have the option to be a hero, should our powers be needed again. So where did we all go?

Well, Cyborg moved to Steele City to be with his girlfriend Bumblebee. They maintain double lives as Karen Breecher and Victor Stone by day and Bumblebee and Cyborg whenever Steele City needs heroes. Raven moved to Gotham too, but she's training at med school to someday be a nurse or a doctor. She's back to being Rachel Roth. Beast Boy went back to being Garfield Logan and is studying at Gotham Veterinary School, of course. I'm going to Gotham University to major in music. Since Batman pretty much has Gotham's crime scene under control, we can focus on college with limited hero interruption. Then there's Robin… He was SUPPOSED to come with me to Gotham to major in criminal justice. But then the Titan's last battle didn't end as planned. We finally crumbled Cinderblock, but Robin had gotten hurt in the battle. The conversation I had with him after he healed is still fresh in my mind.

_I walked into Robin's room to be greeted with boxes filled with his possessions. I was filled with a bittersweet feeling. I was excited for the next step in our lives, but Titans Tower had been our home for the last 3 years. Even though we decided once a month, one of us would come back to make sure the Tower wasn't falling to ruins, it was going to be weird, not living here anymore and not seeing each other every day. Except for Richard and I. The last three years had been crazy, but we were still just as in love as we were when we were 18. I slip on my new holo ring, wanting to surprise him. I tap him on his back to draw his attention from his backpack to me._

"_Richard? I was thinking maybe we could go over to Gotham University and sign up for classes? Maybe go out to dinner afterwards?"_

"_I'm not going to Gotham University anymore, Kori."_

"_What? B-but why? Where are you going?"_

"_That last battle with Cinderblock taught me that there's clearly much more about combat that I need to learn."_

"_Richard, you know that's not true."_

_I slipped off my holo ring and put my hand on his shoulder. He takes my hand and turns to face me._

"_But it is true. I'm not as strong as a can be; as I should be even. Especially since I plan on marrying a princess someday. So I've decided to travel the world and train to become the best that I can be."_

"_You don't need to do this."_

"_Yes I do, Kori! When we went to Tamaran, I could feel Galfore looking at me like I was inferior! Like I wasn't worthy of being with you! I can't stand to feel that way again!"_

_I started tearing up; realizing he was serious and he would be leaving for who knows how long._

"_Screw Galfore! We don't need his approval; I love you and you love me and that's all that matters!"_

"_It matters to me!"_

_I let my tears fall silently for a few moments before speaking again._

"_When will you come back?"_

_Richard hugs me tightly and strokes my hair._

"_I don't know. But when I do come back, I'll come back a better man. I'll come back a stronger man for you, Koriand'r."_

That was almost two months ago. The last I'd heard from him was a text about a month ago saying he was safe and somewhere in Asia. I missed him every day. Now I'm carrying up my bags to my new dorm. When I find it, the door is already open and a girl, who I'm assuming is my roommate, is unpacking. The girl has very familiar brown red hair and blue eyes. Uh-oh. She turns to me.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I think I'm your roommate."

"Oh, hi! I'm Barbara Gordan, but you can call me Babs."

She extends her hand and I shake it. She didn't need to introduce herself. Babs and I went to high school together. Why is this a problem? The Kori Anders she knew allegedly disappeared after graduation. All of the Titans did, that's why we all moved away from Jump City; we were hoping we wouldn't run into anyone we knew before we were Titans. Well, it's been three years, maybe she doesn't remember me.

"I'm Korina Anders. Everybody calls me Kori."

"Nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind that I already picked a bed."

"It's fine, first come, first pick, right?"

I start unpacking and Babs makes small talk.

"I once knew a Korina Anders."

"Oh, really? What happened to her?"

"She disappeared after graduation. She kinda looked like you."

Oh boy. I don't like that suspicion in her voice. The holo ring only made my skin paler and made my light green scleras white and filled in my eyebrows. Where are you going with this Babs?

"And she had that same necklace you're wearing."

I reach up and touch my key necklace; I almost never take it off.

"Did she now?"

"Kori, I know it's you."

I sigh in defeat.

"Fine, you caught me."

"Oh my God, Kori! Where have you been?"

"I can't tell you that. Why are you starting college so late?"

"I can't tell you that."

We look at each other, both of us obviously wondering if we can trust the other.

"We're going to live with each other for a year. We should probably trust each other."

"Agreed. So, who'll share first?"

Babs sighs and closes the door to our dorm.

"Well, I've spent the last 3 years helping Batman protect Gotham as Batgirl."

I laugh a little.

"How funny, I've spent the last three years as Starfire of the Teen Titans."

"Wow, really?" I nod. "So, are you really an alien?"

"Yep. But I'm still Kori."

"I know. So where's Richard? I mean, he's clearly Robin, right?"

I sigh.

"Well, last I heard, somewhere in Asia. He went on some quest to prove himself, damaged pride, and blah blah blah."

Babs laughs.

"Yeah, he can be pretty headstrong, can't he?"

"Yeah…"

Babs puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey. He's crazy about you; he'll be back before you know it."

I give her a small smile.

"Thanks Babs."

"Hey, what are roommates for? Now come on, I heard Sigma Iota Omega is having a huge party tonight and I don't wanna go by myself."

"Alright, but I can't stay too late, there's auditions for the marching band and choirs tomorrow."

"Sure, that's fine."

I really need to keep that whole "no self-control" thing in mind when making decisions like that.

I woke up the next morning on the floor of my dorm room with a pounding headache and weirdly enough my nose hurt too. Babs is sprawled on her bed and we're both wearing the same clothes we were yesterday. I couldn't remember much from last night. There were flashes of a tattoo parlor and a memory of a dark haired man making sure I got back here safely.

"X'hal… What happened last night?"

I hear Babs stirring, she rolls over and I see her lower back.

"Uh, Babs, have you always had that Yin Yang tramp stamp?"

"WHAT?!"

Babs jumps out of bed and checks out her back in the mirror.

"Oh my God! What happened last night?!"

"I don't know, but I kinda remember a tattoo parlor."

"Well that's very helpful- Oh my God, Kori, your nose is pierced!"

"NO!"

I jump up to look in the mirror and sure enough there's a tiny diamond stud in my nose.

"Oh, X'hal! We were so drunk! We couldn't have gone anywhere good to do these things!"

Babs checks her watch and her face falls.

"Even worse, your marching band auditions start in 20 minutes."

"Garfalk! Where's my piccolo!"

Our dorm room is a complete mess, I start digging everywhere, desperately trying to find my instrument. I eventually find it on my bed… Next to a simple, yet very familiar mask.

"Hey, I found some saline solution so you can clean your new piercing, did you find your- Hey, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just… This mask. It's Robin's…"

"Weird. What's that doing here?"

"I'm not sure… Must've gotten mixed in with my stuff, I guess."

"Alright whatever you say, but right now, you gotta get ready."

"Right, thanks."

I got changed and ready to go, making sure I have my key necklace and holo ring. I couldn't shake the feeling that the mask didn't just happen to be mixed in with my stuff. I just _know _someone put it there.

_But who?_

**Awe, Babs and Kori's first frat party. What a disaster! Make smart decisions, my lovelies, and R&R! -Starprincess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for all the love on this new story! But I must confess something… I'm not ENTIRELY sure where I'm going with this… I have the next two chapters planned out, but from there… So if after reading the next two chapters, you have ideas or something that'll get my creativity juices flowing again, by all means, lay them on me. PM me or leave it in the reviews and you will be credited if your ideas are used or jumpstart my brain. So we'll see how this all turns out! On with Chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill**

Chapter 2

I finished my auditions and left the music building to head back to my dorm. When I go outside, I find the sun is finally shining through the overcast sky. I remember Richard told me Gotham isn't as sunny as Jump, but I didn't know that meant the sun shined once every two days. Tamaraneans draw our strength from the sun, so I'd been feeling deprived. Once I reach my dorm building, I don't go to my dorm but instead take the stairwell all the way up to the roof. I take a deep breath of the slightly chilly air. It's only early September but it's already starting to get cold in Gotham. Lucky for me, Tamaraneans aren't affected by the cold the same way humans are. The sun feels wonderful on my skin and I quickly peel off my sweater and walk to closer to the edge of the roof wearing my jeans and undershirt. I stand there for several minutes letting the sun recharge me, until a male voice from behind me startles me.

"I see you've found my hiding place."

I jump and gasp and nearly trip off the roof, but a strong hand grabs my forearm and pulls me up. I look up to face my savior and see a man with red hair, blue eyes and a confident smile.

"Careful there, cutie. Can't have someone as pretty as you falling off the roof."

I resist the urge to blush.

"My hero. Thanks."

"Anytime." He gets me standing upright and away from the edge of the roof then extends his hand. "Xavier Redd."

I shake his hand. Xavier Redd… Why does that name sound familiar?

"Kori Anders."

"Well Kori Anders, how about you repay your hero by going on a date with me?"

I chew the inside of my cheek, deep in thought. Richard and I didn't really break up, but he's not here. This guy is reasonably cute, but I still love Richard. I finally respond before he can think I'm crazy.

"Sorry, I'm flattered, but I have a boyfriend."

"Ah, just my luck… Well, how about a not date then?"

"What does that mean?"

"That means it's lasagna night in the dining hall and movie night in the rec hall. We can just go and hang out, no funny business."

"Hmm, tempting… Still kinda sounds like a date, but you say no funny business… What's the movie?"

"Pitch Perfect."

"It's a not date."

"Great! The movie starts at 8, so let's meet in the dining hall at 7:30?"

"Sure, see you then."

I head down to my dorm, and find the mess from last night cleaned up and Babs laying on her bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey, how'd your auditions go?"

"Fine. How's your back?"

"Sore. How's your nose?"

"Same as your back. Hey, I just met somebody and he asked me to go with him to movie night in the rec hall tonight…"

"Like a date?"

"No, we're calling it a not date cause… You know."

"Well sweetie, Richard's not even in the country right now. It's not a crime to hang out with other guys."

"I know, but do you wanna tag along? Since it's not a date?"

"I'd love to, but I have a real date tonight."

"Oh. Who with?"

Babs shrugs.

"Some frat boy I apparently met last night. He says he helped me get back here."

This piques my curiosity, remembering the dark haired man I think I saw.

"What does he look like?"

Babs sighs and realizes what I'm implying.

"His name is Jake and he's blond. Kori, Richard says he's in Asia and you gotta believe that. You're just gonna drive yourself crazy if you don't."

"You're right, you're right. I need to focus. Classes start tomorrow and I've got a not date to get ready for."

Babs laughs.

"That's the spirit."

**LATER THAT NIGHT; AFTER THE NOT DATE**

Xavier insisted on walking me to my dorm after the movie. Well, we live in the same building, so it would've been awkward if I'd said no.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Xavier."

I didn't like the look Xavier had on his face. He looked… I can't really describe it. He had a look in his eyes that was a demented kind of lust. I look around for any nearby pedestrians, only to see that Xavier and I are alone out here.

"Who says the fun has to end, cutie?"

I gulp, but keep on a brave face.

"I do. You said no funny business, remember? Because I have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah. Where is that boyfriend of yours, anyway?"

"That's none of your business."

Xavier grins evilly.

"That means nowhere nearby."

"Okay, I need to go-"

I try to walk away, but Xavier grabs my wrist.

"You don't need to go anywhere."

Now I remember why Xavier Redd sounded so familiar. I went to high school with him too. And he is completely batshit crazy. This is a very bad situation. I can't use my powers without breaking my holo ring and exposing myself, but if I don't use my powers…

"I know what you are. Now show me yourself, you little freak!"

Xavier slaps me hard across the face and pins me against a wall. I start screaming.

"Scream all you want, you freak! No one's coming to help you! Now show me your powers!"

He hits me again and I struggle to keep my anger under control.

_Don't power up your starbolts, don't power up your starbolts…_

"Am I gonna have to resort to desperate measures or are you gonna fight me back?!"

I don't say anything and I see Xavier reaching to unbutton my jeans. Before he can lay another hand on me, something hits him in the face and cuts his cheek. Blood spills from the wound and he releases me to cup his cheek.

"What the hell?!"

Xavier looks around for his attacker and runs away. I take deep breaths to calm down then search for the thing that hit Xavier. I eventually find a very familiar weapon on the ground. It looked like one of the birdarangs that Robin used to use, except this one was black and blue. I look up at the surrounding rooftops, searching desperately for him, but seeing no one. I call out into the empty night.

"I know you're out there, Robin… Thank you…"

But if he's back, why won't he just show himself?

**And so the plot thickens! Next chapter, ACTUAL BB/Rae-ness, not just hints like what I did in my last story! Until then my lovelies, R&R! -Starprincess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your help with my writer's block! **

**Jaideeeeeyboo: That was the plan for this chapter **

**Jaqui101: My brain was kinda leaning in that direction, but thank you for tying it together!**

**I think I can make it through the story, and I owe it all to you guys! Now the only reason I should have for late updates is (Unless the snow doesn't stop) spring break is over on Tuesday, so life will get back in the way. Until then, enjoy chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or any songs mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 3

Before heading back to my dorm, I go to campus security and file a claim against Xavier. They tell me it'll all get sorted out, but until then, do everything in my power to avoid him. I finish the paperwork and walk back to my dorm, holding the birdarang close to my chest. Babs is sitting on her bed, looking concerned.

"Oh my God, Kori, what happened?"

"Remember Xavier Redd, from high school?"

"The crazy guy who set a recycling bin on fire?"

"That's the one. Well, he was my not date tonight, but I didn't remember who he was until about 2 minutes before he tried to rape me."

"Holy shit! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Somebody threw this at him and he ran away."

I hold up the birdarang.

"What is that thing?"

"It looks like… One of Robin's birdarangs. I knew he was back! He saved me tonight! I know it!"

Babs groans and sits me down on my bed.

"Kori. You have to stop doing this to yourself. If Richard were back, you would be the first to know. But this obsession with thinking he's protecting you from the shadows isn't healthy."

"But then who-?"

"I don't know who threw that thing. Maybe it was Batman that kinda looks like something he would use. Now go get ready for bed, we have class tomorrow."

I sigh and go get ready for bed. I don't care if Babs thinks I'm crazy, I know I'm right. And there's only one person in Gotham who'll believe me. I'll have to go see her after class tomorrow.

The next night, I drove to Rachel's apartment. In my passenger's seat I have the mask and the birdarang. I turn on the radio and Never Alone by Barlowgirl is playing. Someone once told me this song was religious, but I never interpreted it that way. I pull up to Rachel's apartment when there's about a minute of the song left. So instead of going inside right away, I decided to sing along.

"_We cannot separate; you're part of me  
and though you're invisible I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply  
and I can't feel you by my side so  
I'll hold on to what I know_

_You're here  
and I'm never alone!"_

I sigh and realize that song fits my current situation pretty well. I turn off my car and head up to Rachel's apartment. She opens the door before I even knock and her eyes widen at my appearance. She taps the side of her nose.

"Uh, what happened?"

"Frat party. We all got really drunk and somehow ended up at a tattoo parlor."

"Ah. Well, come in, I know you came in here for something else."

I follow Rachel into her living room and sit on the couch.

"Want something to drink?"

"Water's fine." Rachel comes back with two glasses of water and sits across from me. "Rachel, have you heard anything from Richard recently?"

Rachel sets down the water and sighs.

"Kori…"

"No, I'm serious! He's back, I know he's back! When I went to that frat party the other night, I remember a dark haired guy bringing me back to my dorm and when I woke up in the morning I found this on my pillow!" I hold up the mask. "And last night, I was attacked by a crazy guy and someone threw this at my attacker!" I hold up the birdarang.

Rachel takes the two things in her hands and looks at them before looking back at me.

"This mask could belong to anyone. It could've even just been mixed up in your stuff from moving out of the tower. And this birdarang… Okay, it's the same technology Robin used, I'll give you that. But look at it Kori, this is not Robin's birdarang. Richard will come back someday, Kori. But he's not back yet. Please don't do this to yourself."

Rachel sets down the mask and birdarang takes my hands in hers.

"Hey. How about we meditate? Like we used to. It might help you focus on something else."

I nod and we move to the room she's set aside for meditation. We both assume a lotus position and chant her mantra for about 30 minutes. After that we head back out to the living room and I notice that she's actually wearing make up for once. Nothing too fancy, just eyeliner and lip gloss, but they enhance her holo ring features and make her look very pretty.

"What are you all dolled up for?"

Rachel blushes.

"Oh, I, uh, have a date in about an hour."

"Ooh, who with?"

"Gar…"

"Gar? As in Garfield Logan? As in Beast Boy who we lived with for three years?" She nods and I grin evilly. "Oh, but I thought you hated him? Every little thing he did got on your last damn nerve?"

"Shut up, Kori."

"Not yet, I'm having too much fun with this! I told you so! I knew you two liked each other!"

"Okay, okay! Fine, you were right, I was wrong! But right now, I need your help picking out an outfit."

I give her a genuine smile.

"I would be honored to help."

**RACHEL'S POV**

"Hey, don't forget, it's your month to go check on the tower."

"I won't. I'm heading out there this weekend. Bye Rachel!"

"Bye Kori."

I watched Kori get into her car and drive away. I really am worried about her. While we were meditating, I took a peek inside her mind. These things really are happening to her, she's not imagining them. Still, Richard is in Asia, he wouldn't be hiding in Gotham and not contacting any of his former teammates. Oh, well. She can keep herself together. She always has. She even helped keep the team together when Robin was losing his mind over Slade. And to top it all off, she does have a good sense of what looks good on a person. She helped me pick out black skinny jeans and a nice dark blue top for my date. Now all that was left was for Gar to show up. When someone knocked on my door, I rushed to open it, but instantly composed myself. Can't have him thinking I'm TOO excited.

The man standing at my door is NOT Gar. This man is much taller than Gar and has jet black hair that reaches his shoulders. He also has very familiar blue eyes.

"Richard? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Can I come in? I'll explain everything."

I sigh but step aside to let him in. He sits on the couch and I sit in the chair across from him and cross my arms.

"Start talking. I have other things to do tonight, so make it fast."

He sighs.

"Okay, I really was travelling around the world. Until about two weeks ago, when I remembered classes were about to start at Gotham U. So I came back. I'm not Robin anymore though. I changed my hero name to Nightwing."

"Alright. So why haven't you said anything to Kori? Or to anyone for that matter?"

"I still don't feel… Worthy of her, yet. So I've been watching her and protecting her to prove to myself that-"

"Prove what! What could you possibly have to prove?"

"Rachel, please be reasonable. I know it's stupid, but… When Kori and I went to Tamaran, Galfore flat out told me he doesn't think I'm good enough for Kori. It really damaged my pride."

"Oh, fuck your pride! What about Kori's sanity!" Before he can answer, I go over to him and smack him with each word I say. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Uh, am I interrupting something? Whoa, dude! Richard, you're back!"

I stop smacking Richard and turn around to see Gar in the doorway, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh! Uh, hi Gar…"

"Uh, Rachel, why are you beating the crap outta Richard?"

I explain to Gar what's been going on with Kori and he gets mad too.

"Come on, man! Kori deserves to be treated better than that!"

"You're right! You're both right and I'm wrong!"

"As long as you're aware that you're being a moron…"

"I am. What are you doing here anyway, Gar?"

Gar straightens up, not letting Richard intimidate him like when they were teenagers.

"Rachel and I have a date."

"Oh, um… That's great. Sorry I'm interrupting. I'll just…"

"Just go tell Kori that you're back?"

"I will do that, eventually. Not tonight, but soon."

"You better."

"Or else."

Richard nods and heads out.

"Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's fine. Ready to go?"

I smile a real smile. Not the little half smiles I used to give him back when we were Titans.

"Yeah, lead the way."

**Aww, some BB/Rae-ness! Sorry if my writing as Raven wasn't very good, I really am better at writing as Starfire. But I hope you liked itanyway. Also, I do not own Never Alone by Barlowgirl, I just heard it the other day and realized how well it ties in with this story. Next chapter, what will Kori find in the now abandoned Titan's Tower? Until then, R&R my lovelies! -Starprincess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I don't have anything witty to say here for once. Enjoy the chapter. It's back in Kori's POV (aka my comfort zone).**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed**

Chapter 4

I land gently on the roof of Titans Tower, back in my old Starfire uniform. We have to wear our hero attire for these tower checkups so we don't look like a random civilian breaking into the tower. I opted to enter from the roof seeing as it would be a closer entrance to the ops room and all of our old rooms. I head downstairs and make sure what little technology we left behind was still here. So far, it looked like no one tried to ransack the place. I do a thorough sweep of the tower for any signs of robbery or disrepair and find nothing. I send out a mass text to the other former Titans and get ready to leave, but before I do, I decide to stop somewhere for a few minutes.

I head towards Robin's old room and the door slides open with a familiar whoosh. The room hasn't changed much since the day he told me he was leaving, except all the boxes are gone. But his old bed and desk are still there. I sit on the bed and memories rush back to me, all the times we kissed here, all the intimate touching, especially all the times we made love here. Then the memory of him telling me he was going to leave hits me even harder than usual and I burst into tears.

"Oh, Richard… I miss you so much… My friends think I'm crazy for thinking you're back… I'm not crazy, right? You're out there somewhere nearby, I know you are. Right?"

I look around the empty room. Maybe I am crazy; I am sitting in an empty room talking out loud to myself. I sigh and get up off the bed. Before leaving, I pull out the mask I found in my dorm room and set it on the pillow. A shrine of sorts to all the memories we made here.

I walk through the empty hallway to head up to the roof and stop when I see something on the floor. It's red and kinda looks like one of Robin's birdarangs, but as I get closer, I see that it's in the shape of an X. Oh, shit. Before I can pull out my phone and call for help, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I do the dumbest thing I could possibly do. I gasp, which causes me to directly inhale the chloroform from the rag the intruder placed in front of my face. As the world starts to fade, I whisper one name.

"_Robin…"_

**BABS' POV**

Okay, I'm allowed to be worried now, right? Kori left at around 10 yesterday and said she'd be back no later than this afternoon. Well, it's nearly midnight and still no sign of her. What can I do? I can't exactly go to campus security and report her missing. I mean, she was going to Titans Tower! How do you explain that? Wait! I don't need to panic! She gave me Rachel's address in case something like this happened! I head to my car and drive towards Rachel's apartment. It's kinda late, but who cares? This is an emergency. I rush up to the apartment and knock on the door. After several minutes, the door opens and standing there is Garfield Logan in a dark blue bathrobe that clearly isn't his. He blinks several times in confusion.

"Babs? Babs Gordan? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know. I'm looking for Rachel, it's an emergency."

Rachel must've heard us because she joins us at the door in an oversized t-shirt.

"Babs, what's wrong?"

"Can we discuss this inside?"

"Yeah, yeah, come in."

Once everything is settled and Rachel and Gar put on some real clothes, we sit in her living room.

"Okay, Kori hasn't come back from her visit to Jump City. She said she'd be back no later than this afternoon and I haven't heard from her since she left."

"That's impossible. She texted all of us and told us everything was fine with the Tower."

"Maybe the problem wasn't in the tower."

Rachel sighs.

"Alright, we'll call Richard, Vic and Bee. We'll search Jump for her. Thanks for coming to tell us."

"Hey! I wanna help look to! I'll have you know, I was Batgirl for 3 years. Now I'm Oracle, the world's best computer hacker. Wait, did you just say you're going to call Richard?"

"Yeah, he's back. Didn't Kori tell you?"

"Kori doesn't know for sure that he's back."

Rachel makes a small growling noise while Gar starts calling their friends.

"Okay, we'll deal with that later, right now, we need to focus on finding Kori."

**A FEW HOURS LATER, IN TITANS TOWER**

"Why did we agree to do these searches on our own?"

Nightwing growled this for about the fifth time since we all left. Most of us just rolled our eyes, but Cyborg snapped.

"Say that one more time, Bird Boy, watch what'll happen to ya."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm just saying that doing the individual searches was YOUR idea."

"Are you saying it's MY fault that Starfire's missing?!"

"ENOUGH!"

We all jumped at the sound of Raven's voice.

"Shouting at each other won't help us find Starfire any faster. Now SHUT UP and LOOK!"

"Raven's right! We'll go in groups of two and search for clues. Nightwing and Oracle, check the west wing of bedrooms. Raven and I will check the east wing. Cyborg and Bumblebee check downstairs. We'll use our communicators to keep in contact in case we find anything."

I'd never imagine Beast Boy-er, Changling, would take charge like that, but I guess love really changes a person. Speaking of love changing people, I may have dated him way back when, but I have never seen Nightwing look so worried over anything.

"We'll find her Nightwing. I mean, she kinda stands out, she can't be that hard to find."

"That all depends on who took her."

"Well, it must be somebody who knows how to get into the tower."

"That is a very short list. And nobody on it is easy to find."

I sigh and give up on trying comforting him. We check all the Titan's old rooms, saving his for last. The room looks normal except it looks like someone had been sitting on the bed and left one of his old masks on the pillow.

"Hey, I don't think I put this here…"

"Maybe she did. I know she found a mask like in our dorm after that frat party the other day."

"Well, good. Then we're getting closer to finding where she went missing."

We wander back into the hallway and find an odd red X on the floor. Next to it is a very oddly shaped S. They both appear to be forms of weapons or insignias. I've never seen anything like them, but Nightwing clearly has judging from the look of fury and pure hatred on his face.

"Nightwing… What-?"

Instead of answering me, he pulls out his communicator.

"Nightwing, did you find anything?"

He hisses the next word and I recoil from him.

"_Slade."_

**Yes! Slade and Red X are working together, thank you jaqui101 for that idea! Now if you'll excuse me, it's snowing again and I might just have to kill myself… Just kidding, I'm not gonna kill myself. Next chapter, the search for Starfire is on! Until then my lovelies, R&R! -Starprincess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update, you know, school and life and the sorts. But never mind all that now! Chapter 5 time!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Teen Titans**

Chapter 5

**KORI'S POV**

I stirred in a concrete cell, shackled to the wall. Well, this seemed a little elaborate for Red X. I heard a door open somewhere down the hall and figured my captor was coming to visit his prisoner. My eyes widen in shock in fear when a man in an orange and black mask stops in front of my cell. I quickly narrow my eyes in hatred.

"Slade!"

"Hello Starfire. Glad to see you're finally awake."

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"Isn't it obvious? My dear girl, you're here to be the bait."

"Bait for what?"

"When the other Titans realize their dear friend is missing, they'll all be brought together one last time to try and save you. Once they arrive, they will finally meet their doom."

"Uh-huh… Just one flaw in that plan. I can get out of the cell whenever I want."

Slade chuckles.

"Oh, really? Then try right now."

I feel my eyes begin to glow as I exert my alien strength to attempt to break free from my shackles… But nothing happens. Okay, not time to worry yet. I fire up a starbolt but it quickly fizzles out. Uh-oh. Why aren't my powers working? Then I remember it's been cloudy in Gotham ever since the day I almost fell off the roof of my dorm. That was about 5 days ago. In the three years I'd had these powers, they had never failed me, but that's because it was almost always sunny in Jump City. Living in cloudy Gotham had taken its toll on me. Slade walks away from me chuckling and I lie back and accept my fate.

**RICHARD'S POV**

"Nightwing, I found something!"

After we found Slade's insignia in the Tower, we returned to my apartment to form a plan. Before we could set anything into action, we had to find Slade's base. Oracle and Cyborg had been scanning the city electronically for about an hour now and it sounds like Oracle got results. I walk over and look at her screen.

"What did you find?"

She zooms in on an image of a nearby mountain, she points to a cluster of rocks.

"This right here is not a natural formation and if I zoom in further… You can see Slade's insignia."

"Great work, Oracle…"

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Slade usually not this easy to find… This has trap written all over it."

Cyborg looks up at me from his computer screen.

"Then we'll just have to trap him first."

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Alright, so everybody knows the plan?"

I spoke very quietly; I was standing outside of Slade's lair with Changeling, Raven and Bumblebee. Oracle and Cyborg were working to disable the security system electronically.

"Yes. Once we get the signal from Cyborg, Bumblebee plants the charge to take the place down, I search for Red X, Raven looks for Starfire and you'll go after Slade."

"Exactly."

Our communicators blink and the doors slide open.

"That's the signal. Titans, go!"

**KORI'S POV**

I wonder how long I've been locked up in here. Hours? Days? I've completely lost my sense of time. I hear footsteps coming down the corridor and figure it's Slade just checking on me again. Once again, I'm wrong and Red X starts unlocking my cell.

"Hey there, cutie."

"What do YOU want?"

"Oh, Slade didn't tell you? Once your friends are gone, you're all mine. You're my reward for setting his plan into action."

"Fuck off; I wouldn't go with you if you paid me."

He laughs at me.

"It's so cute how you think you have a choice."

He undoes my shackles and roughly grabs my ass then lifts up his mask just enough to force his lips against mine. I struggled to break free and attempted to scream, but it was no use without my super strength. Apparently my useless struggling angered Red X though, because he starts hitting me over and over again. While he's beating me, the sick fuck starts laughing.

"Not so tough without your little powers, are ya cutie?"

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

A black energy engulfs Red X and throws him up against the wall and I collapse to the floor of my cell. I have never felt so weak in my life… Or so tired… I can see the edges of my vision going blurry. The last thing I see is a figure in a blue cloak and a green tiger fighting Red x and I smile a little, knowing that I was saved.

**RICHARD'S POV**

"We meet again, Robin."

I turn around at the sound of the sinister voice. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Slade."

I don't want to hear his usual banter, I leap immediately into battle. I whip out my Bo staff and jump at Slade, who dodges my attack.

"You're wasting your time Robin."

"It's Nightwing now. And taking you down is never a waste of my time!"

"Even with the life of the woman you love on the line?"

This makes me falter, giving him the opening to kick me in the side. That was a rookie mistake. I quickly get back up.

"You're bluffing!"

"I never bluff." A trigger slides from out of his sleeve and into his hand. "With a push of this button, a 5 minute countdown will begin. Should the timer reach zero, a bomb will go off, destroying this entire lair with your precious Starfire still shackled in her cell. Unfortunately for you, I pressed it two minutes ago."

My eyes go wide in horror; Slade laughs and walks away.

"So long, Robin."

For a moment, I consider chasing him, but I'm certain he's telling the truth about the bomb and instead grab my communicator and run towards where I saw Raven and Changling go.

"Titans! It's a trap, we have to move out!"

But first I'm finding Starfire.

**KORI'S POV**

Shouting. Explosions. Crumbling stone. Being carried bridal style. Am I dreaming all this? Where am I? I can't open my eyes… I slip back into unconsciousness.

When I stir again, I'm no longer in my cell, but I'm in a warm bed. Someone -a man, I think- is holding my hand. Whoever he is, he smells amazing. He must've felt me moving because he starts saying my name. I open my eyes and looking at me are a pair of beautiful blue eyes. I gasp and sit up to hug him tightly.

"_Richard!"_

**Aw, they're reunited at last! Sorry for the abrupt ending, I have a band thing tonight and just needed to get this up. Next chapter, the rest of Kori and Richard's reunion. WARNING! It will be so fluffy; it just might rot your teeth! Until then my lovelies, R&R! -Starprincess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I said it in the last chapter, but I'm gonna say it again. WARNING! FLUFF AHEAD! If you don't like fluff, leave now. Also, if language or mild to moderate sexual references make you uncomfortable, you might not like this chapter. If you don't mind all that, then enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 6

"_Richard!"_

I start crying tears of joy and hug him tightly without thinking of my super strength, but I feel him return my embrace anyway.

"Kori… Can't… Breathe…"

I immediately loosen my grip but don't let go.

"I'm sorry… I just… Oh, X'hal, Richard I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Kori. And it's good to know you got your strength back. How are you feeling?"

"Like I could fly to the moon and back. And I could, if I wanted to."

Richard chuckles and rubs my back.

"Good."

I pull back to finally get a good look at him. I run my fingers through his jet black hair, it reaches his shoulders now.

"You grew your hair out."

"Yeah, I did. And you got your nose pierced."

"Yeah, that's kind of a dumb story. But speaking of stories, how did I get here? More importantly, where am I?"

"You're in my apartment in Bludhaven. Slade blew up his lair so he could escape, hoping we would all get caught in the blast. I had to let him escape to come and save you and get everyone out. We barely made it out in time. None of us know what happened to Red X. He most likely escaped, but he could've been caught in the explosion."

I could tell he was distraught about letting Slade get away. I rub his shoulders.

"Please don't worry too much about Slade. Not tonight, at least. We can worry about that another day."

"We? So, you want to help me?"

"Of course I do. It doesn't matter if we're not the Titans anymore, you and I will always be a team. We'll always be Robin and Starfire."

"Actually, I'm not Robin anymore. I'm Nightwing now."

I smile and shake my head a little.

"You can change your hero name all you like. You'll still always be my Robin. My hero."

He smiles and kisses me. Oh, how I had missed his wonderful kisses. Our tongues were dancing and clothes were coming off. Richard positions himself on top of me and I could feel his arousal. I pull away and murmur.

"Is the door locked?"

"Yeah. And we're alone here."

"Good. You know your long hair makes you look like one sexy badass."

"I was about to say the same thing about your nose ring."

He grabs a condom and kisses me again.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

"Holy shit… That… Was… Amazing…"

"Yes it was. All three rounds of it."

Richard and I were cuddling after thoroughly exhausting ourselves. We really do have absolutely no self-control. He lightly runs his fingers over my neck.

"How's your neck feel?"

"It feels fine right now, but I know it's gonna be hickey central in the morning."

He chuckles.

"Sorry babe. Wear scarves, I guess."

"I guess I have no choice now." He kisses my hair and I remember I had some questions. "Why are you in Bludhaven? Why not Gotham?"

He shrugs.

"I wanted to continue my hero work, but I couldn't exactly intrude on Batman's territory. Except when it came to you of course."

"So you really were protecting me?"

"Of course I was. I remembered that your classes were about to start up and I came rushing back to Gotham. You were right. It was great to see the world and all, but I couldn't find any new combat skills to learn."

"But you did learn something."

"What do you mean?"

"You learned the true meaning of 'There's no place like home'."

He chuckles.

"My clever girl. I love you, Kori."

"I love you too, Richard."

Exhaustion gets the best of us and we fall asleep holding each other shortly after.

**Short chapter, but I'll make it up to y'all, don't worry! After all, there's still so much to resolve! Slade is still on the loose, Red X is MIA and there's still one more original Titan that we haven't heard from yet… ****(Mostly because I forgot about him when I started the story. SHH! Mum's the word!) ****Until then, my lovelies, R&R! -Starprincess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the concerns and get well wishes! Things are okay for now; we have a rental car and blah blah blah. But with such amazing readers, how could I NOT give you guys a new chapter? Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans**

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning in a blissful haze. I could feel Richard's finger's tracing my curves. I smile and open my eyes.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome."

I sit up and stretch while he starts talking. Then I see what time it is.

"Okay, first order of business you need to-"

"No, first order of business, I have class in an hour and I don't have any clothes here! Or my holo ring!"

"Oh. Oh, shit! Uh, I can give you a ride on my motorcycle; maybe find you some clothes…"

I leap out of bed and check my reflection while Richard runs around looking for something that I can wear and dressing himself. Ugh, I haven't bathed since I got kidnapped, so my hair is a wreck and I wasn't kidding about my neck being hickey central. Well, nothing can be done for it now, other than just moving my dirty hair to cover them. Richard tosses me black sweatpants and gray oversized t shirt that I quickly throw on, I have to tie the sweatpants extra tight.

"I can't help you with underwear or shoes."

"Never mind that now, we gotta GO!"

We run out to his motorcycle, which was not the R cycle I had grown used to in our Titan years. This motorcycle was black and looked more like a traditional motorcycle. Some might describe Richard's driving skills as "Reckless" or "Like that of a maniac", but thanks to those driving skills, the usually 45 minute drive from Bludhaven to Gotham took 15 minutes. Richard pulls up to Gotham U and gets me as close to my dorm hall as he legally can. I hop off his motorcycle and we pull off our helmets.

"Thank you so much, baby. I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely. Now run, you gotta get ready."

I give him a quick kiss and run to my dorm as fast as I can, trying to not be seen. Halfway up the stairs, I realize I don't have my keys. Well, crap. I sure hope Babs is there. Only one way to find out, I guess. I pound on the door to my dorm when I arrive and luckily Babs answers quickly.

"Oh my God Kori, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't wanna hear it right now Babs, I gotta shower and go."

I hear a male voice speak behind Babs.

"Aw, are we about to see little Kori's first walk of shame?"

I raise an eyebrow at Babs, step into my dorm and sitting on my bed are Wally and Jenny. They've been together ever since that first date three years ago and, after some time, we all forgave Jenny. I run to hug them.

"I don't see the shame in it, I regret nothing. Oh my God, what are you guys doing here? I thought you were in Keystone City?"

"Well, first, we heard about all that Slade business and came to make sure you're okay. And also, we have some news. Show her, babe."

Jenny holds up her left hand and I see a diamond ring on her ring finger. I squeal and smack Wally's arm.

"Finally! Fastest man alive and it took you three years to propose?!"

"Actually, we're already married."

"What?"

Wally smirks at my surprise.

"Yep. Eloped in Vegas last week. I proposed and then realized I couldn't wait one more minute to marry this woman. So we went to Vegas."

I roll my eyes at him. Some things never change.

"You were so impatient; you couldn't even call and tell your friends? What if we wanted to come to the wedding?"

"I know I know, that's why we're going around and telling everyone now. Speaking of telling everyone, I'm assuming you have Richard's new address? Cause it looks like we need to get out of your hair."

I give them the address and they head on their way. I quickly shower and change before heading to class with Babs.

"So, how was the reunion sex?"

I smack her arm.

"It was none of your business, thank you. But it was also fantastic."

She laughs at me.

"I could've guessed that from one look at your neck."

Crap, forgot a scarf. Oh well, like I said, I regret nothing.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

After 45 minutes in the car, I wish I'd taken Richard's offer to pick me up. That drive seemed to take forever on my own. I rush up to the door to Richard's apartment and knock. The second he opens the door, he embraces me in a brief, but passionate, kiss. I playfully pout when he pulls away.

"Aw, we're doing actual business today?"

He doesn't go for my playfulness and puts on a serious face after closing the door.

"Yes, we are. If we're gonna be a hero team again, we need to do some training every week."

"Oh, okay. Before we go, I went to Tamaran a few months ago and I kinda got a new uniform, I just wanna make sure you think it's okay."

"Alright, we'll head out after that."

I smile and head to Richard's room to change while he sits on the couch. I set my bag down on the bed and change into the outfit I had gotten on Tamaran. It was a sleeveless purple leotard with cutouts on my hips, stomach and showed off a lot of cleavage. I put on the same boots and accessories as usual then looked at myself in the mirror. Okay, I'm not a vain person, but even I had to admit I look hot in this outfit. I just hope Richard doesn't think it's too much.

"Kori, are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, just a sec."

I take a deep breath and walk out into the living room. Richard's eyes go wide when he sees me.

"What do you think?" He keeps staring at me and I know I've made a mistake. "Okay, it's too much; I'll go take it off- Ah!"

Before I can finish my sentence, Richard slings me over his shoulder and carries me to his bedroom, throwing me on the bed when we get there. While he's attacking me with kisses I manage to come up for air and speak.

"What about training?"

"This is training. Endurance training. Now let's see how much better that new uniform looks on the floor."

Afterwards, Richard and I cuddle on his bed and he kisses my neck, careful not to hurt my hickeies.

"So, you like the new uniform?"

"Are you kidding? You wear that thing and we will never lose a battle against a male opponent."

"Good point."

We laugh a little and he looks up at me.

"Do you wanna go to dinner on Friday? I mean, a really fancy dinner. To celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?"

He shrugs.

"My homecoming, your safety, our health? What do we not have to celebrate?"

"Well, I can't argue with that logic. It sounds wonderful baby, I'd love to."

He kisses my hand, smiling.

"Good. We haven't been out on a regular date in such a long time."

I nod and smile, but I have a nagging feeling nothing will be regular about our date…

**Oh, look, she's learning! YES! I completely forgot about Wally when I started this story! I'm not sure if he'll have a huge presence in this story. I really need to start adding Flinx to the list of pairings… Oh, well, c'est la vie. Next Chapter, Kori and Richard's Date with Disaster! Until then, my lovelies, R&R! -Starprincess**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Nothing much to say here again… Except to guest, no, I won't use an idea twice in a story, no need to get upset. Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

Chapter 8

The week seemed to fly by to Saturday, mine and Richard's date night. I was meeting him at an extremely fancy French restaurant here in Gotham and when I told Babs, she made me go out and buy a new evening gown. I picked a silky royal purple dress that had some silver beading on the bust and a pleated skirt. I matched it with my silver heels, purple earrings and my key necklace. It was getting close to time for me to leave and I had just taken a quick shower. Before I slip on my holo ring and start on my makeup, I look at myself for a really long time. Growing up, I had always hated my odd eyes, extremely tanned skin and my tiny eyebrows. But looking at them now, I miss these features, because the person I'm looking at in the mirror isn't Kori Anders anymore. Starfire is the one looking back at me. And I almost loathe her for it. Which feels odd, to loathe myself. Starfire has my real face while Kori Anders has to hide behind a hologram. But I am Starfire and I am Kori Anders… Ugh, how do heroes do this? I sigh and I hear Babs walk in.

"Kori, what are you doing? It's almost time for you to go."

I slip on my holo ring quickly.

"Yeah, I know, I'm about to start getting ready. Wanna help?"

Babs insisted on straightening my hair and doing my make up with a purple smoky eye. Once she deemed me perfect, I was out the door and in my car in no time. As I drive I try to focus on the road and not the identity crisis I had been having in my dorm room I take a deep breath and decide to give myself a pep talk.

"You need to relax and be happy. You are Kori Anders. You are in love with Richard Grayson. You are about to have a beautiful, romantic evening with him. Your life is wonderful. So be happy."

I get myself smiling, then I notice that just several hundred feet in front of my car is a man dressed all in black, wearing a mask. With the few seconds I have, I need to make a difficult decision. I am going 60 mph so I can either kill Red X in cold blood with witnesses nearby or swerve and crash my car. I may hate Red X, but I'm not going to jail over him, so I choose to swerve.

I don't have much experience with car crashes, except for Vic's accident back on the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance. However, whenever I think about that, I remember it seeming to happen in slow motion. It was way different being in the crashing car though; it seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. One second I was swerving to avoid Red X and the next I smashing into a cement wall. I felt the airbag deploy, heard the horn honking, the glass of the windshield shattering and myself screaming. The airbag hit me square in the face and my face started throbbing from the impact. There is no way I'm not bleeding right now. I touch my nose and find no blood, but I can feel blood dripping from my forehead.

I turn behind me and Red X is nowhere to be seen, of course. In shock from the wreck, I start to cry and I'm not sure why. My first instinct is to pick up my phone and call Richard. He's really the only person I could think to come and get me. I dial his number with shaky hands.

"Hello?"

"R-Richard… I- I got into a wreck."

"Oh my God, Kori where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can."

I give him my location and he hangs up. I hear someone banging on my window and see an old woman standing there. I manage to open the door for her.

"Oh my goodness, honey are you okay?" I nod. "Oh, thank the Lord! I called the police; they should be here any minute."

"Th-thank you."

"Is there anybody else you need me to call?"

"N-no, I already called my boyfriend, he's on his way too."

As I say this, I hear Richard pulling up to the scene on his motorcycle. He drives faster than any cop ever could. He runs over to the car and takes my hands. He was wearing a suit and tie and has his hair tied back in a ponytail at his neck. God, he looks sexy when he dresses up.

"Kori, baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can you stand up?"

"Y-yeah, I think so."

Richard helps me up and I immediately fall into his arms, the world starting fade around me. I vaguely hear Richard screaming my name before I black out.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh, that is an annoying sound. These sheets are scratchy and is this hospital gown made out of paper? Or, I assume I'm in a hospital. I haven't opened my eyes yet. Well, probably time to let everyone know I'm alive. I open my eyes and sure enough, I'm in a hospital room. I'm hooked up to a heart monitor, an IV and I feel bandages wrapped around my forehead. I see my holo ring is still on my finger, oddly enough. Looking around the room, it seems like a standard hospital room. Asleep in a chair in the corner is Richard, still in his suit. How long have I been unconscious? He could have been here like that for days for all I know.

"Richard?"

He immediately shoots awake and rushes to my bedside. He smiles, practically giddy with relief.

"Oh, Kori, thank God you're okay!"

I manage a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But why am I here?"

"You passed out from the adrenaline and you have a concussion and some mild whiplash. Once the doctor gives you the all clear, you'll be free to go."

I sigh in relief.

"Good. I hate hospitals."

He chuckles.

"I know you do babe."

"Sorry I ruined date night."

"What? Kori, you don't need to apologize, it was an accident."

"Not really. Red X was in the middle of the road, I had to swerve or hit him."

Richard clenches his fists and sighs.

"Well. Now we know he's not dead. We just have to find him now."

"Can we not worry about that right now? At least until I'm discharged?"

He puts a small smile on for me.

"Okay, fair enough." He takes my hand, the one that doesn't have an IV stuck in it. "You really scared me when you called me today." I open my mouth to apologize, but he cuts me off. "No, don't apologize. I'm just making a statement." He reaches into his pocket with his free hand. "I was going to do this at the restaurant, but if I don't do this now, I don't know when I will." He helps me sit up and then gets down on one knee. Oh. My. GOD!

"Koriand'r, I love you. I have spent the last three years of my life being in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life being in love with you. I never want to lose you, ever." He pulls out a small velvet jewelry box and inside is a stunning silver diamond ring. "This ring is the same ring my father gave my mother when he proposed to her. So now, I ask you, Koriand'r, warrior alien princess and love of my life, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Richard… Yes! Yes yes yes! A thousand times yes!"

I'm bawling with joy as he slides the ring on my finger. He gently holds my face and kisses me, but only briefly, scared of hurting me. My heart monitor is going crazy, and a bunch of nurses rush in, but their concern quickly turns to congratulations when they realize what's happened. Yep, minus the hospital and the two psychopaths on the loose, my life is perfect.

**D'aww, so sweet! And yes, I had to write a car crash in this, it's helping me cope. Before you ask, no, that's not how my accident happened, I was never hospitalized, I just wrote that because I thought the hospital would be an unusual place for Richard to propose. :P The story's not over yet, still so much to write! Until next chapter, R&R! -Starprincess**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry about spotty updates, it's music contest week… And prom week… And the week before my band trip to Chicago… Yeah, I'm busy. But never mind that now! On with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I even need to say it? *lawyers glaring* Okay, okay, I don't own Teen Titans and I never claimed to own Teen Titans. Happy? Oh, great, now I'm talking to myself.**

Chapter 9

I was discharged from the hospital a few hours after Richard proposed, under the conditions that I was to be carefully watched and not overly exert myself. Richard leads me outside and to an unfamiliar shiny black car. He answers the question I haven't asked yet.

"I don't take my motorcycle everywhere. When I have to go to work or situations like this, I take this instead." He opens the passenger door for me and helps me in. "So… Do you wanna stay in your dorm or… You could stay with me for a couple days?"

I smile and shake my head at him.

"As wonderful as staying with you sounds, I still have school. But actually, I was thinking we could stop by Rachel's? Maybe tell her the good news?" I wriggle my ring finger where my engagement ring is still shining. "Besides, I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her in a while. I wanna know how her date with Gar went. I hate to ask you to drive me around-"

"No, don't worry about that Kori. I really don't mind. Besides, I wanna see Rachel too."

"Oh… Okay. Her apartment's on the way to Gotham U…"

I give Richard the directions to Rachel's apartment and we make it there in record time, thanks to Richard's driving. He helps me out of the car and we walk up to Rachel's apartment and know. Rachel doesn't answer though. One Mr. Garfield Logan does. In his boxers and all of his green skinned-pointy eared glory. Richard covers my eyes and I start laughing. I hear Gar freaking out and probably hiding behind the door.

"Uh… Hey there Richard… Kori… What are you doing here?"

"How about you go put on some pants and we'll talk about it inside? Is Rachel here?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. It's her apartment. Rachel! Richard and Kori are here!"

I hear Gar running away. Richard uncovers my eyes and we head inside and sit in the couch. After about 5 minutes, Rachel and Gar emerge, fully dressed but a little disheveled.

"So, I take it the first date went well?"

Rachel glares at me.

"Very funny. Let me guess, you all saw this coming?"

"We were waiting three years for it."

Rachel sighs and Gar puts his face in his hand.

"What are you two doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see how the date went. And we have some pretty big news."

"You're pregnant!"

Rachel smacks Gar just like she did the first time he suggested the same thing three years ago. We all laugh, remembering the same thing.

"No, no… You're actually close this time, though." I hold up my hand to show off my engagement ring. "We're engaged!"

Rachel squeals- a very UN-Rachel thing of her to do- and we hear shattering glass from the kitchen. Rachel punches her knee.

"Damnit!"

Gar pats her shoulder.

"We'll clean that up later, babe. But right now, we need to celebrate! "

We all go out for dinner and Gar orders champagne in our honor. He raises his glass and we all follow suit.

"To the happy couple! We all knew you'd be the first ones down the aisle! Well, besides Wally and Jenny, but still!"

We clink our glasses and take a sip. I shudder, deciding I don't like champagne very much. It tastes like rotten apple juice. I probably shouldn't be drinking anyway.

"So, Kori, what's with the wicked forehead scar?"

"Car accident. I'll tell you more in private."

Gar nods, taking the hint, then smiles.

"Did you guys ever think we'd end up here? I mean, we're all going to college, you guys are engaged, Wally and Jenny are married, Vic's bound to pop the question to Bee any day now…"

We look at each other, the changes seeming to sink in. The same bittersweet feeling from moving out of the tower fills me, but is quickly replaced with excitement.

"Yeah. Our lives are changing but it's exciting. It's a little scary too, but it's all for the better. And the best part is that we'll always have each other." I hold up my glass again. "To us. And to all of our friends."

We talk and eat for a few hours and before I know it, Richard's dropping me off at my dorm and kissing me goodnight.

"I guess we'll start talking wedding plans tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Good night, my fiancé"

I giggle at my new title.

"Good night, my fiancé."

**Short chapter, I know, I know. Kind of a filler, but hey, once contest and everything is over, plot development, I SWEAR! Don't hate me! Until next time, my lovelies, R&R! -Starprincess**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm baaack! Actually, I didn't go anywhere; I just got a bad case of writer's block for this story and spent a lot of time writing something else. If you enjoy Teen Titans AND Divergent, you should check it out! Shameless self-promotion over, at long last, enjoy chapter 10!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Teen Titans**

Chapter 10

The weeks after my wreck passed quickly. I didn't get to go out very much, since I was so reliant on other people to get around. I had to fallen into somewhat of a routine. Babs and I would go to classes as usual during the day. At night, Richard would pick me up and we'd train, go on patrol or actually get some quality couple time and talk wedding plans.

After about a month and a half of going on like this, I had somehow found comfort in this routine. I was never alone, and I always felt safe. Babs and I were walking back to our dorm after a particularly brutal psych exam. The conversation somehow got turned into talking about wedding plans as she unlocks the door.

"So, Karen is going to design your dress?"

"That's the plan. I've seen her work; I really want to help her business take off. She's really talented."

"That's so sweet. Have you picked your maid of honor yet?"

We step inside our dark dorm room and I slip off my holo ring.

"Yeah, I have. I'm gonna ask Rachel; she's like the sister I never had."

"Ouch, that really hurts to hear you say that little sis."

I gasp and Babs turns on the light. Sure enough, sitting on my bed is my older sister, who's supposed to be in jail. I power up my starbolts; ready to attack.

"Koma! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What? Can't a girl come and visit her baby sister without getting interrogated?"

"You tried to kill me. Multiple times. So, no, you can't just show up out of nowhere without raising suspicion!"

My sister shrugs, as if attempted murder was no big deal.

"Well, yeah, but that was three years ago. Gotta move on from the past, Kori. Besides, I come in peace, believe it or not."

"I'm gonna go ahead and not believe you."

Before my sister can respond, there's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Richard. Are you ready to go?"

Crap, I forgot Richard and I had a date tonight. I nod at Babs to open the door, who's just been sitting quietly, watching the Anders family drama in front of her. She lets Richard in and I power down to smile at my fiancé. He was smiling too until he looked behind me and saw my sister. His smile quickly turns into a scowl.

"Blackfire! What are you doing here?"

"If everybody would stop interrupting me, I can explain. I got out of jail early for good behavior."

"No you didn't."

"Right you are, sister dear. I broke out. But I simply had to come and see you when I heard the news."

"What news?"

"Your engagement, of course."

My eyes widen in surprise.

"H-how did you know about that?"

Koma chuckles darkly before answering.

"Your transmission to Galfore was intercepted. It's the scandal of the century in our galaxy. The beautiful princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, engaged to a human. It's risqué, even by Tamaranian standards." She looks Richard up and down with lust in her eyes. "No matter how incredibly tall, dark and handsome said human is. Hello Richard. Adulthood has been kind to you."

"And you're the same tramp you were three years ago."

My sister flinches at Richard's harsh words.

"Ouch. I am not a tramp. Part of the perks of being banished from Tamaran, I don't have to follow that stupid Imprinting law."

"So you're admitting you sleep around?"

"Well, no. I WAS in jail; not many opportunities to get it in."

I sigh and rub my temples. At some point during this conversation, Babs had snuck out of the dorm, either because she felt awkward or to go find help.

"What are you really doing here, Koma?"

My sister snorts and smirks, as if I had just asked a stupid question.

"Isn't it obvious? I broke out of intergalactic prison; I'm hiding here."

"You can't hide here. In fact, you can't hide at all."

"Oh, for X'hal's sake, don't tell me you're still obsessed with your little do-gooder hero act?"

I power up again, this time because I'm angry. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Richard pull out his Bo staff. I used to think it was weird he wore his utility belt under all of his clothes, but this is one of those times I'm grateful he does.

"It is not an act! I'm a hero because I believe in good winning over evil!"

My sister laughs darkly and powers up too. I don't think my dorm room is prepared for a fight like this.

"And you're the one who judges what's good and what's evil? How very conservative of you. I don't think I'm evil. I think I'm an opportunist. Everything I have done, I've done to further myself in life. I've done things for nothing more than my own pleasure and entertainment. And what has helping others done for you? All you've done is fight your primal instincts."

"And yet you're the one who should be behind bars. And I'm the one in college and happily engaged to the love of my life."

"You're also the one caging her true desires."

I lunge at my sister, crashing her into the wall. I was sloppy when I pinned her though, a mistake that earns me a swift, hard kick in the gut. Before I can catch my breath and attack her again, Richard cracks her over the head with his Bo staff and knocks her out. I lift up my shirt and see a bruise the shape of Koma's foot starting to form.

"Ow. Damn, I forgot how strong she is."

I gently touch the bruise while Richard cuffs Koma.

"Do you think she broke any of your ribs?"

I apply pressure to the bruise. It hurts, but it doesn't feel broken. I shake my head and get up off the floor.

"Guess I should contact the Centauri police; let them know we have their prisoner."

We hear something outside and I peek outside the window to see the same ship that had captured Koma the first time she was arrested.

"Looks like they found her."

Just in time too; Koma is starting to wake up. Richard sticks his head out the window, trying to attract as little attention as possible. Luckily the ship isn't very big or loud and people don't have much of a tendency to look up nowadays. Koma wakes up and realizes what's going on.

"Wait! Kori! There is a real reason I came here! I want to make amends! Please don't send me back to jail! I'm sorry! I love you!"

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and ball my fists. She's trying to manipulate me into letting her go. I wish that she was telling the truth so badly. Richard can see my struggle and hands Koma over to the police. They fly away before she can see me start to cry. Richard closes the window and pulls me into a hug. We don't end up going on our date. He holds me while I cry.

"I- I've lost my whole family…"

"That's not completely true. You still have Galfore. And you have Rachel and Gar and Vic and Bee… And me, of course. And we'll always be a family, Kori."

I sniffle and smile a little.

"I love you. Thank you. You're right. We may not be Titans anymore, but we're still a family."

He kisses my forehead.

"I love you too. And we'll always be together."

**D'aww! It's so fluffy! It would've been more plot moving, but you know, life and the sorts. Hey! I'm graduating High School next week! Wanna know what would be an awesome graduation present? Reviews! Until next time! -Starprincess**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I am fully aware that I have been neglecting this story. But now that I officially have the whole thing planned out, this story should be getting just as much attention as my other one! So, yay! Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: 4 stories later and I still don't own Teen Titans. Larry? Larry? No? Okay, no, don't own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 11

**KOMA'S POV**

So my goody-goody little sister thinks she's won again. She'll cuddle up with her do-gooder fiancé and they'll celebrate another triumph over evil while they think I'm on my jail. As if! As soon as the Centauri police ship leaves Earth's atmosphere, I make my escape. I don't even hear them follow me to Gotham. I guess they've finally realized I'll always get away. I land in a dark ally and snap my handcuffs with ease. Well, I've escaped. Now what? I don't know where to stay now that my sister's turned her back on me. I thought for sure the mushy lovey stuff would make her crack.

"Hey there, cutie. I like the new look."

I turn at the sound of a male voice behind me. I see a man dressed all in black, wearing a skull mask.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

The man jumps.

"Holy shit, there's two of you."

"No, there's only one of- Oh, for X'hal's sake, do NOT tell me that you are comparing me to my goody-two-shoes baby sister!"

"No, no, of course not! Let me start over. Hey there cutie. Name's Red X. And you are?"

"Leaving."

I turn to leave the ally but the man who called himself Red X stops me.

"Wait, you said something about a do-gooder sister?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Would this sister happen to be a former Teen Titan?"

I look at Red X, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps. Why do you ask?"

"How would you like to see your sister's- and all the other titan's- utter demise?"

I smirk at Red X, now very interested in what he has to say.

"I'd like that very much."

"Then come with me, cutie. Can I get your name?"

"Blackfire."

Red X takes me hand and I follow him. I don't know where he's taking me, but as long as it will someday bring my sister pain, I don't care.

**KORI'S POV**

Ah, winter break. It could not have come fast enough. I passed my first semester of college with ease and applied to live off campus, since I'm 21. Babs was sad to see me go but she understood. She was working to save up for her own apartment anyway. I, on the other hand, finally took up Richard's offer to move in with him. Well, with our wedding day drawing closer and closer, we figured it was probably time to get used to living together again.

Once we had all of my boxes moved into his apartment, Richard and I sat on the couch, ready to relax. But something had been bugging me for a while and I figured it was time to talk about it.

"Hey Richard… We've been engaged for a while and there's still one person we haven't told…"

"Mm… No, I think we've told everyone."

"Richard, don't be like that, you know who I'm talking about."

I immediately feel his posture stiffen. Well, I knew this wasn't gonna be a pleasant conversation.

"He doesn't need to know."

"Look, I know you haven't talked to him in a long time-"

"And there's a reason for that, Kori!"

"He's still your dad and he has the right to know!"

"He wouldn't care."

"What about Alfred? He'd want to know! AND he'd be happy for us!"

I see Richard's resolve start to crack. Bringing up Alfred could be the point that wins me this fight.

"Oh… Fine! I'll call over; see if we can come over for dinner this weekend…"

I smile and kiss his cheek while he continues his grumbling.

"You're doing the right thing, baby."

"Yeah, yeah. You say that now, but I'm telling you, nothing good will come of this."

**THAT WEEKEND**

The drive out to Wayne Manor was quiet. Richard still didn't want to do this, but I'm certain it's the right thing to do. We walk up to the front door just as snow starts to fall. Normally, the cold doesn't affect me, but I shiver out of instinct.

Alfred opens the door and smiles politely at the sight of us.

"Master Dick, Ms. Kori. It is wonderful to see you again."

"Hi Alfred, it's nice to see you too."

Alfred takes our coats and leads us to the dining room.

"Master Bruce will be joining us shortly; he is finishing a business call at the moment."

"Alright, Alfred, wait a sec. We actually came here tonight to bring some good news and we want to tell you first."

Alfred raises an eyebrow and I hold up my engagement ring.

"We're engaged!"

"That is wonderful news!" Alfred hugs us both. "Good luck telling Master Bruce."

With that, he leaves to go check on dinner. We sit down and wait for Bruce. I take Richard's hand, trying to calm him down.

"So, how are we going to tell him?"

"Near the end of dinner."

I nod and in walks the Dark Knight himself. Or, I should say, Bruce Wayne walked in.

"Dick. Kori. Nice to see you again."

"Hi Bruce."

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce sits and Alfred brings out the food. Dinner is awkwardly quiet. Bruce occasionally asks us questions about how things are going in Bludhaven and the search for Slade and Red X.

"Alright, enough small talk. Why are you two really here?"

Richard clears his throat and I squeeze his hand under the table. I see Alfred in the doorway, obviously wanting to watch Bruce's reaction too.

"Well Bruce, we came here to tell you that… Kori and I… Are engaged."

Bruce stares at us for a long time, no expression on his face. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he says something.

"So, when's the baby due?"

I smack my face with my hand. I hear Richard growl and see Alfred leave, presumably to go get our coats.

"Really, Bruce? No congratulations? You automatically assume that I only proposed because she's pregnant?"

"Hey, for the record, I'm not pregnant."

"Kori, go wait in the car."

Richard hands me the keys and I don't need to be told twice. I get up and leave the dining room. I don't go out to the car right away though. I stand by the front door with Alfred and we listen to Bruce and Richard shout at each other. Bruce brings up how young we are; Richard counters with we've been together for four years. I look up at Alfred.

"Do you think they'll ever get along?"

"I have no idea, Ms. Kori. They're both rather stubborn."

Richard's voice suddenly booms through the whole manor.

"FINE! IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT, DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING TO THE WEDDING!"

Richard storms into the room and grabs his coat from Alfred. Before he opens the door, he sighs and turns to face the older gentleman.

"It really was great seeing you again, Alfred. I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"It's quite alright, Master Dick. It was wonderful to see you both and I am hopeful that we will see you again soon."

"Yeah, well, don't get you hopes too high."

Richard leaves and I follow him out to the car. As we pull away from the manor, I know there's gotta be something I can do to help solve this.

**Well, well, well. The Batman does not approve. And a little BlackX for those of you who are into that. There's so much to write until the wedding chapter! Like the bachelor and bachelorette parties! Which will hopefully be the next chapter! Until then, R&R!  
-Starprincess**


	12. Chapter 12- RATED M FOR LANGUAGE

**Author's Note: I'm baaack! Well, I didn't go anywhere. I've been writing, just not this. But now I've finally gotten it together and now I present you wonderful people with chapter 12! Also, I'm rating this chapter M cause I'm unclear of how many times I can say the word "Fuck" and still call it a T rated fic. So, this one chapter is M for language.**

**DISCLAIMER: In the two month unplanned hiatus, I did not obtain the rights to Teen Titans.**

Chapter 12

Several months passed and I finished my first year of college with flying colors. I finally got a new car, so I wasn't completely dependent on other people to get around. Richard started at the Blüdhaven Police Academy and was on track to be a cop in no time. I stopped bothering him about his feud with Bruce. Though I still think they're both being immature and I plan on finding a way to reunite them. I just have yet to come up with a plan.

Nightwing and Starfire have been busy in Blüdhaven too. In the last month we've stopped 4 shootings, 2 knife fights, 12 robberies and one appearance from our old annoyance, Dr. Light. He wasn't as easy to stop as he was back when Raven could just look at him funny and he would ask to be sent to jail, but my new uniform certainly helped our speedy victory.

Tonight was a slow night though. So Richard and I planned a movie night. I was waiting for him to come to the living room with the popcorn so I could tell him some very exciting news I got today. He smiles at me when he comes in with the bowl.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?"

"We'll get to that in a minute; I've got something to tell you first."

Richard sets the bowl down on the coffee table and sits next to me.

"This sounds serious."

"It's seriously exciting! I got offered a modeling contract today!"

"Whoa, really?" I nod. "Clothes on, right?"

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Yes, clothes on. But that's not the best part. Technically, _Starfire _got offered the modeling contract." I see Richard's confusion so I spell it out for him. "Which means they want me for me. No holo ring."

Richard's expression softens and he pulls me in for a hug.

"That's great Kori. I'm so happy for you."

I hug him tightly and sigh happily.

"I'm just so excited! I'll get to wear all kinds of fancy clothes and make enough money to pay off my student loans…"

"And everybody will see how beautiful my fiancé is."

I giggle softly and kiss him lovingly. The kissing gets more intense and Richard pushes me so I'm lying down on the couch. He pulls away and smirks at me.

"How about we forget movie night and just make it sex on the couch night?"

"Isn't that what movie night always turns into anyway?"

"God, I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses me again and we become so lost in our making out, we don't hear the door open.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?"

Richard and I jump in surprise at the sound of Wally's voice and turn to see him standing in front of us with Jenny at his side. Jenny shakes her head at us.

"You guys should really lock your door; this isn't Jump City you know."

"Okay, yeah, thanks for the lecture, what the hell are you guys doing here?!"

They look at us like we're stupid.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"It's your surprise bachelor/bachelorette parties!"

Richard and I look at each other then each point a stern finger at our friends and say in unison.

"NO strippers!"

Wally and Jenny roll their eyes at us.

"Fine, no strippers."

"Killjoys. Anyway, Kori, you don't need your holo ring. The girls and I found a hotel/casino that will give the Titans full casino and bar access AND the penthouse suit for free! So go put on something sexy and let's go!"

"Yeah, Dick you better get changed too."

"Why, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. Look, can you guys just hurry up?"

Richard and I both sigh and defeat and go to get changed, completely unaware of what the night had in store for us.

**Kori's Bachelorette Party (Hero Identities)**

Jinx led me inside the huge, brightly lit casino and I was greeted by all of the female Titans, even the honorary ones. Even Terra, whose memory and powers had returned about a year ago. And, of course, Oracle was there too. I was swept away in a whirlwind of "Congratulations!" and someone stuck a tiara on my head and threw a bright pink sash that read "Bride" on me.

"Is all of this really necessary?"

"Of course it is! What kind of stripper-less bachelorette party would it be without this? Now come on, let's go gamble!"

Lady luck was really on our side tonight. After two hours of gambling, I'd won over $2000! But I decided to be smart and quit while I was ahead. Handsome, shirtless waiters occasionally walked by to serve us drinks. As more and more civilians started getting buzzed, they started to recognize us as Titans who had saved them regularly and some even worked up the courage to come and talk to us. Most just gave me quick congratulations and walked away, but then there was one woman who felt the need to input her two cents about my relationship… And also Raven's.

The woman waits until Raven is mid sip of her drink before slurring rather loudly in her ear.

"You know, I always thought YOU'D end up banging Nightwing."

Raven chokes on her drink and her powers immediately shatter her glass. She coughs a bit before putting on a straight face and turns to the woman, speaking in her usual deadpanned monotone.

"That's disgusting. He's like my brother."

Bumblebee, upon seeing the situation calls out to our group.

"Okay, I think it's time to head up to the penthouse!"

We pack into an elevator and a thought occurs to me.

"There's not going to be a stripper up there, is there?"

Jinx rolls her eyes at me.

"No, I very reluctantly respected your wish."

Once we're up in the Bumblebee heads over to grab some glasses.

"Okay, is anybody already drunk?"

After receiving a chorus of noes, she starts passing out glasses, only pausing on Kole, who obviously looks younger than the rest of us.

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Obviously."

"Do you wanna drink?"

Kole shrugs.

"Sure."

Bumblebee hands her a glass then goes to grab some tequila. We all sit around a big table.

"Okay, so we can all get drunk enough for the REAL part of the bachelorette party, we're gonna play never have I ever. Remember, the goal of the game is to make sure Starfire gets the most drunk out of all of us. Oracle, how about you start?"

"Okay… Uh… Oh! Never have I ever flown!"

This was greeted by the majority of the room screaming "FUCK YOU" and flipping Oracle off before those affected took their drinks. The game started out tame; with me seeming to have to drink for every question but when it was my turn I looked over at Raven and grinned evilly.

"Never have I ever slept with a guy on the first date."

Raven's eyes grew wide in fury and a pillow was torn to shreds before she regained control.

"Fuck. You."

Raven, Jinx and Argent all took a drink. I knew about Raven, wasn't surprised by Jinx but Argent? The dark haired girl shrugs when she notices us all staring.

"You people are so prudish here in the States."

Bumblebee looks over at Raven, waiting for an explanation. Raven shrugs too.

"What can I say? Changeling is a real _animal _in the sack."

We all look shocked that RAVEN of all people had said that before bursting into hysterical laughter. Raven looks shocked by her own words and throws her hands up.

"Okay, I'm drunk. All bets are off now, next question."

Bumblebee perks up.

"Ooh, I got one! Never have I ever kissed a girl before!"

Jinx and Raven both take a drink. I didn't question Raven about this one. Sophomore year of high school, before she was Raven, she went through a phase of rebellion where she wanted to do everything she could to piss off her mom. So, I just assumed that's where that came from. After a bit of silence, Jinx suddenly points at me.

"Liar! You need to drink too!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl I kissed was YOU!"

"That definitely didn't happen."

"Yes it did! Junior prom? With the spiked lemonade?"

Oh. Oh! Right… I completely forgot about that. Long story short, Jinx and I went to prom together junior year, before we were Jinx and Starfire. The lemonade was spiked, we got drunk and one thing led to another. I don't argue any further with Jinx and take my drink. She then takes her turn.

"Never have I ever kissed a gay guy."

Raven and I both take a drink. Everybody looks at me strangely and Bumblebee finally breaks the silence.

"Okay, there's gotta be one hell of a story behind that. Start talking."

I sigh.

"Alright… Well, after all that business with Slade and Robin becoming his apprentice, Robin and I had a very heated discussion about having trust issues. When we calmed down, we agreed to each go on one date with someone else, just to see if time apart would help us work it out. I went out with Aqualad. The date was fine, we had a good time. But when he dropped me off at the tower… He… Kissed me. And it was awful. It felt like I was kissing my brother or something. Then after the kiss he looked me dead in the eyes, nodded and said 'Yep… I am definitely gay. Well, see ya later Starfire.' Then hopped into the ocean and swam away like nothing happened."

Terra pounds her fist on the table.

"DAMNIT! You've gotta be fucking kidding me! He's GAY?! I've been flirting with him for months and-!" She groans and flops back. "I'm never gonna get laid again…"

We all laugh at Terra's outburst, and then I turn to Raven.

"Well, who did you kiss?"

Without changing expressions or missing a beat she quips.

"Your fiancé."

I glared at her while all the other girls start laughing. Robin had chosen Raven for his one date. It hadn't gone well. Raven starts laughing too and slaps me on the back.

"I'm just kidding; you know I love you guys!"

"Damn, you really are hammered."

"Yes, yes I am!"

The game kinda went downhill from there. We learned that Kole was the only virgin in the room and…

"Okay, never have I ever given head!"

Need I say more?

The rest of the night is really fuzzy.

The next thing I remember is Jinx resting her chin in her hand and her elbow on her knee, leaning in and staring at me intently.

"Okay, now that we're all hammered and this IS a bachelorette party, I gotta ask. How's Nightwing in the sack?"

I burst out laughing and cover my face with my hands.

"Oh, X'hal I am NOT drunk enough for this!"

After that, there's more fuzz but a few hours later, Raven had started crying for some reason and her powers were out of control. We were all stumbling to settle her into a chair and calm her. FINALLY she shared her troubles with us.

"I just… I love him so much! And I don't even think he likes me!"

I tilt my head and stare at her.

"You mean Changeling?" She nods. "Okay, Raven, listen to me. He has slept with you. Multiple times. And stayed until the next day. His inner beast only comes out to protect YOU. And for X'hal's sake, he learned to play the guitar just to try and impress you!"

"Yeah, and he never did any of that stuff for me!"

"Okay, Terra, you're not helping."

After that, I think I blacked out.

I wake up on the floor of the penthouse. There are glasses and empty tequila bottles everywhere and there's an annoying ringing sound somewhere in the room. Oh, wait. That's my phone. I reach for it and groan as I answer. This better be good, my head is killing me.

"Hello?"

Richard's slightly slurred voice come from the other end of the line.

"_Kori? Could you come and bail me out? I'm in jail."_

**What the heck happened at Richard's bachelor party?! Find out in the next chapter! I didn't want to split this into two parts, but this was starting to get kinda long. Also, the reason I did hero identities for the bachelorette parties is cause I thought it would be easier for me to keep track of the honorary Titan girls, but then I only really brought up Kole and Argent. Oh, well. Hope you still enjoyed it! Until next time, R&R! -Starprincess**


End file.
